The present invention generally relates to the field of dispensing receptacles and, more particularly, to a squeeze bottle for use as outdoor and cycling equipment and including a leakproof push/pull closure device.
In outdoor activities, it is often desirable to use squeeze bottles or other containers having fast acting push/pull type spouts or closure devices. For example, a bicyclist often requires the use of such a squeeze bottle which is usually attached to the bicycle frame. Push/pull closure devices allow the liquid within the container to be easily dispensed through a squeezing action thereof and further allow the closure device to be easily opened and closed by the user.
Many of these push/pull type dispensing closures involve the use of a stem portion which is surrounded by a slidable or movable spout portion wherein the spout portion may be pulled in an upward direction to open the closure and pushed in a downward direction to close the closure. The stem portion blocks an opening in the spout when the spout is in a down position and backs away from the opening in the spout when the spout is in an up position. Typically, a seal is created between an upper portion of the stem and the opening in the spout. This "static seal" prevents leakage from the container while the spout is in a closed position. Furthermore, many of these push/pull type closure devices include a "dynamic seal" which provides a constant sliding seal between the stationary stem portion and the sliding or movable portion. The main function of this seal is to ensure that all of the liquid flows properly through the spout and out of the outlet end thereof without any leakage occurring between the spout and the stem while dispensing liquid. Some examples of this general type of push/pull closure device are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,168; 2,998,902; 3,012,698; 3,120,910 and 3,227,332. Further examples of push/pull type closure devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,545; 5,094,363; and 5,100,033.
Push/pull type closure devices of the past have certain drawbacks and disadvantages. Many of these past designs do not, for example, provide adequate leak protection for the container. Such leak protection is especially important in outdoor activities such as camping in which a variety of liquids are kept in containers having push/pull type closure devices. This is because all of these containers are kept in a single backpack or other bag during travel and any leakage would cause a mess within the backpack or bag. Often, these dispensing closures leak due to the inherent inability to maintain the close tolerances necessary between the sliding parts and sealing parts of the closure. Whether these tolerances are breached before use or after use, the result is a closure that leaks.
One push/pull type closure device and squeeze bottle currently on the market utilizes a double O-ring sealing system for the closure device wherein both the dynamic seal and the static seal are formed by O-rings disposed on the stem portion of the closure device. The lower, dynamic seal is disposed between the spout and the stem portion of the closure while the upper, static seal is disposed around an upper portion of the stem and seals with the opening of the spout when the spout is in a closed position. Although such use of O-rings helps to alleviate the problems associated with maintaining the close tolerances necessary to prevent leakage, the upper O-ring in this arrangement is in radial compression as are the static sealing elements used in other past push/pull closure devices. One of the problems with maintaining radial compression on a static sealing element is that the compression cannot be easily adjusted if leakage does occur. For example, pushing down on the spout harder will generally not cause a tighter seal when the seal relies on radial compression.